


Gabrielle

by RockfordGirl26



Category: Bret Maverick - Fandom, Maverick (TV)
Genre: Bret Maverick character, Death of a Parent, Drama, Family, Gen, Tragedy, Western, family doesn't have to be blood, maverick, single dad, single parent, widower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockfordGirl26/pseuds/RockfordGirl26
Summary: Hallie McColluch and Bret Maverick reunited after she left with his 3,000. They were married and happy. However, Hallie died giving birth to their daughter, Gabrielle. Join me as Bret Maverick embarks on the adventure that is fatherhood and watch as the town of Sweetwater rallies behind him.Based on the follow up to Maverick(1957) titled Bret Maverick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So far the only character death takes place in chapter 1, but I definitely wanted to include the warning. 
> 
> The only character I own is Gabrielle Maverick
> 
> This work is based on the short-lived follow up to Maverick(1957) titled Bret Maverick

Gabrielle 

Bret Maverick was a broken man. More broken than Cy and Tom had ever seen him. He sat on a kitchen chair outside of his bedroom door staring blankly down the hallway as the tiny bundle in his arms slept. The little girl didn’t have a clue what was going on around her. She had no clue that her father had just lost the woman he loved forever, and he had just become a single father.  
Everything had happened so fast. Hallie had woken him up in the early hours of the morning telling him that it was time for the baby to come. Just as planned, Bret woke Cy who rode into town to get the doctor, and to notify Mary Lou and Tom of the impending arrival. 

Once the doctor and Mary Lou arrived, Bret was ushered out of his bedroom and into the hallway. It killed him to her screams of pain as she brought their child into the world. Cy and Tom posted themselves on kitchen chairs in the hallway while Bret chose to pace back and forth in the hallway. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the men heard the most beautiful sound in the world. The sound of the newest Maverick crying was music to Bret’s ears. 

Bret stood by the door and anxiously waited for it to open so he could see his child and tell Hallie how proud he was of her. Minutes later, the door was hastily opened and Mary Lou, in blood-stained clothing quickly handed Bret a tiny bundle with a quick, “Bret Hallie’s in trouble.” and shut the door again. He was dumbfounded, this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Tom got up from his seat and led Bret to the chair so he could set down.

“Bret looks like you have yourself a pretty little girl,” Tom said. Bret looked down at his daughter. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen, not that Bret Maverick had seen that many babies in his time. She had dark hair and dark eyes, Just like him and Hallie. 

Bret looked up when he saw the doctor and Mary Lou exit his bedroom. The sullen looks on their faces told Bret all he needed to know. The doctor placed his hand on Bret’s shoulder, “Bret, I’m sorry. We did all we could for her. She just lost too much blood too fast. You let me know if you need anything.” Just like the doctor was making his way out the front door with his head hung low. 

Cy, who had taken a real liking to Hallie, ever since he had met her two years ago fell to his knees and wept. He was the one that welcomed her back with open arms after she had returned from paying off all her debts, ready to settle down into domesticated life. Mary Lou was wrapped up in Tom’s arms. Her sobs were barely audible, but Bret could see her shoulders shake as she cried. There were streams of silent tears running down Tom Guthrie’s face. Bret had never seen Tom show this much emotion. Truth be told, Tom’s heart hurt for the loss of Hallie, the love of Bret’s life. He hurt for his friend, Bret, and for the little girl who was going to grow up without a momma. 

Once it seemed like they were all cried out, Cy and Mary Lou went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and let Tom talk to Bret. “Hey partner, I’m sorry about Hallie. Um, the doc said he would send the Undertaker out to the house later this evening. Why don’t you let me take the baby and you have some time alone to say goodbye?” 

Bret carefully placed the baby in Tom’s arms and warily made his way into the bedroom. Tom thought it best to leave Bret alone to grieve, so he took the baby into the kitchen and sat down in one of the high back kitchen chairs. Mary Lou came up behind him and looked at the baby over his shoulder, “Oh, Tom. She’s beautiful! I’m not surprised though, Hallie was a beautiful woman, and Bret isn’t too bad himself. I bet she’s going to ornery just like her daddy though”

Cy watched the scene from across the table, “Yeah, she’s gonna give this town a run for their money. Looks like Hallie’s and Bret’s orneriness. I don’t know if Sweetwater is prepared for all of that.” He said with a smile, though tears still threatened to fall from his eyes. “I’m gonna use the time I have left to help make sure she’s raised right. Ya know, manners and such.”

Mary Lou had just warmed up a bottle of milk for the baby when she heard the bedroom door open. She remembered that her clothes were covered in the blood of the woman lying in the next room, “Tom, Cy, I’m going to run back to town and change my clothes. I’ll bring my mom with me and she can help out too. She’ll know more about mothering a baby than me.” She handed the bottle to Tom who proceeded to try to get the baby to drink. 

With a deep sigh, Bret joined Tom and Cy at the table, “Bret, did you and Hallie decide on a name for her?” Tom asked  
“Gabrielle. Hallie Liked the name Gabrielle Bailey.” 

“Well now, that’s a real pretty name.” Tom sat the bottle on the table and raised the baby to his shoulder to burp her, “Now listen, Bret. You aren’t gonna have to do any of this alone. Me, Cy, Mary Lou, and Ms. Springer are all gonna help you raise this baby girl.” 

Tom handed the baby back to Bret. He held the little girl against his chest like he would never let her go, “Tom, I don’t know anything about being a dad. Hallie and me were gonna do this together.” Sobs wracked his body, “What if I forget to feed her or what if I don’t know she needs her diaper changed?” 

Just then Estelle Springer and Mary Lou walked through the front door, “Lucky for you, Maverick, babies are good at letting you know what you need. The other stuff comes with time. Don’t you worry though, I’m going to stay here with you for a while, ya know just until you get things under control. Mary Lou and Rodney can handle things at the paper for a while. Look at you. You’re already holding her like you’ve been doing it your whole life.” Estelle said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This Chapter is mostly happy. Valerie Knox is my own creation.

Chapter 2

Hallie was buried on a hill overlooking the Lazy Ace. Many people from the town of Sweetwater who had come to love Hallie showed attended the funeral. Many of the men from town offered to send their sons out to the ranch to help Cy with working the cattle until Bret got settled into fatherhood, and many of the ladies, through their sobs and tears offered up their daughters up as a nanny for Bret. Finally, Estelle stepped in and told the men that their boys would be a welcome addition to the ranch for a while. As for the ladies, she told them that Bret would interview candidates when the time came. 

After all the well-meaning mourners left the ranch, Bret and Tom sat on the porch while the baby napped. “Tom, I really need to settle down now. I mean, no more just sitting at the Red Ox playing cards. Ya know, taking an active part in the business, and really getting this bull business going. I want to give this girl the best life I can.” 

Tom leaned back in his chair and watched his friend, “You know what, Bret? For the first time since I met you, I really believe you. I think that Gabrielle is one lucky little girl to have a daddy who loves her so much. I think you’re gonna be just fine.” 

-Six Months Later-

“Well, Welcome to the Lazy Ace, Valerie. Your mother said that you have a lot of experience taking care of your siblings.” Bret shut the front door and ran his hand through dark hair, a nervous habit he had picked up. 

Valerie Knox was the eighteen-year-old daughter of one of Bret’s poker-playing friends. She stood about a foot shorter than Bret and her body was pear-shaped. Her eyes were the color of a clear blue sky, and her hair was dishwater blond. Bret would have been lying to himself if he said she wasn't pretty. She was a hard worker, she could do housework, but she could also help put up hay better than any man. 

She smiled shyly at Bret, “Um, yes, I’m the oldest of seven, so I’ve had a lot of practice.”

“That’s perfect. I think you’ll be a great fit.” Bret wiped his palms on the seat of his pants, “Okay, so starting tomorrow, I’ll spend my mornings at The Red Ox. At noon, I’ll come home for lunch, then I’ll help Cy around the ranch. Does that sound okay?”

“Yep, sounds like a good plan, Mr. Maverick” 

Bret smiled politely, “Please, call me Bret. My pappy was Mr. Maverick.”

“Now, your bedroom is here at the end of the hall,” He led her to the room and opened the door to show her the spacious bedroom, “You can decorate it however you want to. I want you to make yourself right at home.” 

“My daddy will be bringing my things out this evening.” 

“That’s perfect. Me and Cy will get everything carried in for you.” He pulled the door closed and stopped in front of the middle bedroom and spoke softly, “This is Gabrielle’s room. She’s down for her nap right now, so I’ll introduce you two later. Then my room is there at the other end of the hallway if you ever need anything.”

Bret spent the hour showing Valerie around the house and explaining her duties as housekeeper and nanny, “Well, that’s just about it. If you ever have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask me or Cy. He comes off as a grumpy old man, but he has a heart of gold. That being said, Cy likes to do the cooking around here, but I think you two are gonna get along just fine. Oh, and Mrs. Springer said she would still stop out every once in a while until you get comfortable.” Valerie nodded and smiled

Just then Gabrielle woke from her nap, “I’m gonna go get her. I’ll be right back. Go ahead and have a seat, ya know, make yourself at home” Bret said. He could be heard talking to the girl as he greeted her and changed his diaper. Soon after he reentered the room, “Gabrielle, this is Valerie.” He handed the girl over to Valarie. Gabrielle sat on Valerie’s lap and just took in the new person in front of her, “Now I’ll tell ya, she’s the most laid-back kid in the world. Doesn’t cry much, but she’ll let you know when she’s not happy with something. I suppose she gets that from me.”

-Two Months Later- 

“Come on, Gabrielle, your daddy’s comin’ inside for lunch. Are you going to show him what you did today?” The little girl held on to the couch cushion and just stared up at Valerie, not understanding what the big deal was. She had been cruising around the living room holding on to the furniture, but today was the first time she took a few steps unassisted. 

Bret had gotten into the habit of searching out his daughter as soon as he walked into the house for lunch and today was no different, “Hey, Gab,” he knelt down and Gabrielle, still holding onto the couch walked over to him and climbed into his lap. 

“Don’t let her fool you. She took a few steps on her own today. She sure can be stubborn sometimes.” Valerie laughed while setting the table for lunch. 

As soon as Gabrielle heard Cy’s voice, she wiggled out of Bret’s arms. He sat her down next to the couch so she had something to hold onto, but the girl was smart. Cy was in the kitchen, there was no way to cruise there. Bret watched her for a minute. He could see the wheels turning in her brain. The next thing he knew, she had taken off walking as fast as her little legs would take her to reach her target.

Cy scooped the girl up in his arms, “You’re not stubborn are ya? You just wanted to wait to show your Pappy Cy.” 

Bret could feel a lump form in his throat. When he met Cy, the old man was meaner than a rattlesnake, but when Gabrielle was born Cy smiled, I mean really smiled all the time. I guess you could say that having a baby in the house gave Cy a new lease on life. 

Valerie took the baby and sat her in the highchair that Cy had made her, “Come on fellas. You better eat up. Granny Springer will be out soon to visit and you fellas have a lot to get done out there.” 

Both men rolled their eyes playfully, “Yes, mom” 

In two short months, the four people occupying the ranch house had fallen into a comfortable routine, like life had been that way forever.


	3. Gabrielle turns one!

Chapter 3

“Happy, birthday sweetheart!” Mary Lou said as Gabrielle ran towards her with her arms stretched out. 

A dinner with all of the people that Bret considered family was on the agenda for the celebration of Gabrielle’s first birthday. She had dark brown bouncing curls and Hallie’s infectious smile. Valerie always made sure Gabrielle’s hair had a pretty bow in it that matched her dress. 

Even if Bret Maverick wasn’t always the most loved man in Sweetwater, his daughter was definitely the golden child of the town. She never knew a stranger, and she was known for being the best hugger in the territory. Even Elijah Crow, the hard as nails banker, couldn’t say no to a hug from Gabrielle Maverick. 

After dinner was over Gabrielle got to open her presents from her family. Cy had carved her a beautiful rocking horse. Estelle made her five new dresses, and Tom and Mary Lou bought her leather-bound volumes of fairytales and short stories. When the pieces of cake were passed around, Tom and Bret took theirs and sat on the porch. They watched as Valerie held Gabrielle up so she could pet Bret’s horse, Lowball. “Looks like that Knox girl does a good job with Gab.” Tom nodded his head in the direction of the stable

Bret smiled at his friend, “Yeah, she does a great job. She’ll make a great momma and wife for someone someday.” 

“Speakin’ of wives. Do you think You’ll ever take another one?” 

Bret shook his head, “No, I don’t think I will. Hallie was the one for me." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Nah, I think it’s just gonna be me and Gab.” 

“Not even if someone came along and ya know, you fell in love?” Tom said with a sly smile.

Bret shot up out of his seat and began pacing the length of the porch, “I don’t know Tom! What are you getting’ at anyway?!” 

“I’ve seen the way that Knox girl looks at you, Bret. I don’t think she’d ever come out and say it, but I think she likes you.”

“What?!” Bret stopped dead in his tracks, “No, Tom. I’m old enough to be her father! She’s great with Gabrielle. That’s all that is.”

“So, you don’t think she’s even a little bit pretty?” Tom asked, knowing the reaction he was going to get out of Bret.

“I mean, sure she’s beautiful,” Bret mumbled

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Tom laughed

“I said, yes, she’s beautiful!” Bret turned around to look at the woman holding his daughter, “But it will never work, so just forget it. I don’t want to hear another word about it.”

Tom walked over and clasped a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Whatever you say, partner. Just know, I love a good wedding.” Tom left Bret standing there dumbfounded at the conversation that had just taken place. 

He was brought out of his state of shock when he felt a little hand tug on his pant leg. He picked Gabrielle up and she immediately laid her head on his shoulder and her left hand automatically went to the side of Bret’s necks and rubbed the skin between his hairline and the collar of his shirt. It was a habit that had formed when she was around five months old. “Looks like someone’s ready for her daddy to put her to bed,” Valerie rubbed Gabrielle’s back.

“Yeah, it’s been a big day,” Bret sighed, “I can’t believe she’s already one. It seems like she was just born yesterday. I suppose she’ll be talkin’ up a storm before too long.” 

Valerie smiled, “If my memory serves me right, my brothers and sisters started talking around their first birthdays. They sure do grow up fast.”

There was an awkward silence between the two that was finally broken when Cy called out, “Hey, your guests are leavin’ they want to say good-bye to Gab!” 

Mary Lou, Estelle, and Tom all made sure to kiss the top of Gabrielle’s head and tell her goodbye, “Hey everybody, thanks again for comin’ out tonight. Estelle, the dresses you made her are beautiful. You can be sure she’ll be wearin’ them around town. Tom and Mary Lou, thanks for the books. She’s gonna be one of the most educated girls in the territory before she even goes to school.” Bret shook Tom’s hand and hugged the Springer ladies, “You all have a safe trip home. Tom, I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Once the guests were gone Bret took Gabrielle into the house to get her changed and ready for bed. He was covering her up with her blanket when Valerie came into the room to say her goodnights. “Goodnight, sweet girl.” She leaned over and kissed Gabrielle’s forehead softly. 

The two adults stood and watched as the baby’s chest rose with every breath she took. “Valerie,” Bret said softly, “don’t you wanna get married and have kids, or go off to school?” 

She didn’t even hesitate before answering, “No, I love this little girl like she was my own, and I’m happy right here.” She shrugged her shoulders, “Why do you ask?”

Bret shook his head, “I was just wonderin’. You’re a pretty woman, I figured you’d have fellas beatin’ down your daddy’s door askin’ for your hand in marriage.”

She motioned to the door so they could finish their conversation without rising waking the baby. They walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. “There’s been plenty of boys ask me out on dates, but boys are exactly what they were.” She sat there and looked down at her hands, “I don’t know what it is, but this is the perfect place for me. I like that I get to do housework and help raise Gab, but I can also go outside and help Cy out every once in a while. I don’t know, does any of that make sense?” 

“I know exactly what you mean. Took me a while to grow up myself” He said with a nervous laugh.

They sat and talked for a while longer. Bret talked about how his mama had died when he was just a little boy and how his pappy traveled a lot and was a gambling man. He talked about his brother, Bart, and how he missed his. 

Valerie talked about her parents and what it was like growing up with six siblings. She talked about going to school and how reading was her favorite thing to do when she wasn’t busy. 

“Well, I better be getting’ to bed. It’s late and I have to meet Tom at The Red Ox early. Sleep Well.” He said 

“Yeah, me too. Gab will be up before I know it.” She watched him walk to his bedroom and slip inside the door. She finally got up and went to her own bedroom. Thoughts of what the future might hold ran through her brain as she got ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, thanks for taking the time to read. Do me a favor and drop a comment letting me know what you liked(or didn't like). All suggestions will be considered. You never know, your suggestion just might make it into the revision of this chapter -DJ

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for giving reading this work. Do me a favor and drop a comment. Let me know what you liked(or didn't like). All suggestions will be taken into consideration. You never know, your suggestion just might make it into the revision of this work.


End file.
